Liquid dispensing containers provide a convenient and cost effective way to dispense liquids, including liquid detergents, cleaning compositions, and other chemicals, many of which can be caustic or otherwise dangerous. One disadvantage of many liquid dispensing containers is that when they are exposed to high temperatures, the contents of the container can expand, such as by evaporation of the liquid contents, decomposition or reaction of the liquid contents (which can produce off-gassing and other pressure-increasing effects), and the like. These and other events can increase the risk that a container could leak its contents.
A cost effective way to vent pressure from the container is to provide an air valve in a dispensing cap of the container. However, in some orientations of a liquid dispensing container having such a valve, the dispensing cap is submerged under the liquid in the container. This is especially the case in liquid dispensing containers having little or no rigid structure, such as bag containers. In these and other cases, high pressure gas in the container may be unable to escape through the vent, and/or liquid in the container may leak out of the vent. Another disadvantage many air valves used for liquid containers is that elastomer components used in the valve can degrade and leak over time due to contact with contents of the container.
Based upon these and other limitations of conventional liquid container vents and dispensing containers having such vents, improved vents for liquid dispensing containers continue to be welcome in the art.